Beginners Guide
Follow the quests, so you can advance in the game faster - otherwise you'll waste your time, energy and gold without good reason. Tips: *Energy: every real actions need 3 energy, so try to follow the quests and don't waste it on collecting resources (unless needed). Do the quest until you are able and when you fail: gathering only needs 1 energy. On the different maps you can get more energy from random wells and from some units (random drop). Also, visit your friends' well, so you can get +1 energy. *Fight: soon you'll realize - yet... -, it's no matter what monster you are fighting, you'll do the very same damage. Once you fight against at least two enemies you can see that Counter attack skill is working (it shall at your level): as you see, you can hit back! So, once 1 of the enemies got really low hp, aim the other, this way you'll kill the low hp enemy with a counter attack, while you can hit the other one meanwhile! Choose your weapons properly, while arrows can do more damage against flying units, it'll do less against ground enemy (e.g. -50% dmg). L9 Snails love to do criticals on you, so try to use Healing when applicable. *Buildings: once you got 1.000 Gold, build a Well near your castle. This building will give you 2 free energy / every 2 hours, which will come in handy, as every fights needs 3 energy! You'll have to build up certain buildings which are requested by quests: i suggest start with the ones which require less material and don't need a L3 Castle. To level up you Castle to L3, you'll need an L2 Workshop and Nails, too - so, that'll be a long journey.. *Always check your and your friends' Soul stones' generator for different soul stones: these will unlock soul gates, aka. map parts in missions. Soul stone type is visible above your friends' portrait (red, white etc.). *Remind yourself BEFORE finishing a quest: are there any gates you can unlock? Some maps might not be visible after you finish the quest, so you can't open that gate anymore (this is true for the daily "The goblins' map" quest). Get the required amount of soul stone types before you kill the last or main enemy! *Some Artefacts might worth a try to get, e.g. getting a Heavy Cuirass means you'll have much better protection in further battles. *Once "Balancing" skill is available, try to upgrade it to level 2 at least (to use Healing after one hit), it'll help you a lot. E.g. you might not be able to kill the L6 Chieftain BOSS without it (even so you are like 2 levels above him). *Once you build a Forge, you can manufacture items: either to equip an M2 (better than simple Shop items) or just to sell items, increase Blacksmith professon. Good idea to get it. You can increase Blacksmith profession by collecting materials like Copper. *... Good to know notes: *Your friend must be level 4 or you can't visit him.